


Ничто человеческое

by Ayliten



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В солнечные дни Лакла'ан выходит прогуляться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничто человеческое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Disciples.

Дворец Мортис — мрачное место. Тусклые огни едва освещают залы, скованные сонной тишиной, исцарапанный пол усеян костями; статуи и фрески, восхваляющие великие деяния давно умерших королей, затянуты жирной серой паутиной.

Лакла’ан идет по пустынным коридорам, и звук его поступи эхом разносится по гулкому лабиринту переходов, залов и комнат.

Никто его не останавливает и не окликает: в полдень верные слуги Мортис не любят без причины покидать свои покои. Привыкшие к полумраку и холоду, мертвые воины не выносят дневного света.

Лакла’ан однажды спросил у Ашгана — почему? 

— Ведь свет не вредит нам. 

Ашган долго молчал, глядя на узкую полоску ярко-голубого неба, видневшуюся в запыленное окно.

— Память, — наконец проскрипел он, и оба его лица мучительно исказились, став еще более устрашающими. — Ты чистый лист, ты не поймешь. Мы не хотим вспоминать. 

Коридор заканчивается высокой аркой, и Лакла’ан выходит на каменную террасу. Задирает голову.

Сегодня стоит на удивление ясная погода: рваные тучи, затянувшие небо, не темные, а светло-серые, подсвеченные по краям золотистым сиянием; кое-где в прорехах даже виднеются проблески синевы. Лакла’ан выходит из-под портика, спускается по запорошенным каменной крошкой ступеням — и в тот же миг тучи расступаются, пробитые, будто копьем, снопом золотистого света. 

Лакла’ан замирает на месте, прикрыв глаза. Поначалу ему кажется, будто вся кожа вспыхивает, занимается ярким жгучим пламенем, но проходит всего несколько мгновений, и нестерпимая боль сменяется ровным приятным теплом. 

Он улыбается.

Голова полнится бессвязными обрывками мыслей. 

Ашган был прав — Лакла’ан не помнит из своей прошлой жизни ни одного имени и ни одного лица. Он твердо знает, что его мать и госпожа — холодная дева с печальным лицом — Мортис, а его дом отныне и навсегда — этот мрачный, зловещий, но по-своему красивый край. Всей душой Лакла’ан предан Мортис, и нет для него большей радости, чем следовать ее воле. 

Однако откуда-то из глубин сознания, из-под толщи памяти поднимается твердая уверенность — так было не всегда.

Было что-то еще. Лакла’ан не знает, что именно. Память молчит, а Мортис не спешит давать ответы на его вопросы. 

Но каждый раз, когда он входит в круг света и задыхается от обжигающего жара, на один короткий миг приходит уверенность — такое уже происходило.

Каждый раз Лакла’ан, сам не зная почему, ждет, что голова взорвется ослепляющей болью, мир закружится разноцветной каруселью, распадется тысячей осколков и соберется заново, а губы зашевелятся сами, облекая в слова чужую волю. 

Он, ненавидящий, когда им командуют без его желания, цепенеет в ожидании и предвкушении, до хруста в пальцах сжимая кулаки. Волнуясь так, будто он какой-то несмышленый человеческий мальчишка.

Каждый раз — напрасно.

Ничего не происходит. Солнце — редкий гость в этих краях — снова скрывается за тучами, и золотое сияние меркнет. Тепло вновь сменяется ледяным холодом, в растревоженном сознании воцаряется прежняя ясность.

Опустошенный и злой, Лакла’ан возвращается назад во дворец, чтобы услышать неприятный каркающий смех Ашгана. 

— Ты не понимаешь своего счастья, маленький эльф, — зловеще хрипит страж столицы. — Радуйся своему незнанию. И молись, кому хочешь, о том, чтобы Мортис не прознала о твоих дурных привычках. Она не одобрит.

Лакла’ан только скептически хмыкает в ответ.

Он точно знает, что не услышит от Мортис ни одного упрека.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока госпожа не изменит своей давней привычке каждый солнечный день появляться на открытом балконе.

**fin**


End file.
